


Boys Of Summer

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene, Sommer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Kurt und Blaine im Sommer 2012





	Boys Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417896) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Da Glee den Sommer immer ausgespart hat und beim Staffelwechsel immer vom Mai direkt in den September gesprungen ist, habe ich hier noch die erste von zwei Sommer 2012-Storys.
> 
> Meine liebe Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) hat mir wieder einmal hilfreich beigestanden, obwohl sie gerade Urlaub hat. ;-)

 

 

 

Die sanfte, warme Brise raschelt durch die Blätter über ihren Köpfen und lässt die helle Sommersonne in einem schimmernden Licht-und-Schatten-Spiel über die Picknickdecke tanzen. Das Summen der Bienen vermischt sich mit Kinderlachen und dem entfernten Geräusch von Straßenverkehr zu einem sanften Hintergrundrauschen.

Alles sieht aus, wie durch einen Weichzeichenfilter aufgenommen, als Kurt aus der zauberhaften Welt seines Buches auftaucht und aufblickt. Er dehnt seine Schultern, mit denen er am Baumstamm lehnt und krallt seine nackten Zehen in den weichen Stoff der Decke, die den Rasen unter ihm bedeckt. Er blinzelt sich zurück in die Realität, greift nach seiner Wasserflasche und nimmt einen langsamen Schluck, während sein Blick zu dem Jungen wandert, der neben ihm liegt, mit dem dunklen Lockenkopf auf verschränkten Armen ruhend.

Blaine schläft. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine Gesichtszüge entspannt und sein Rücken hebt und senkt sich langsam unter seinem gestreiften T-Shirt. Über die Berge und Täler der verrutschten Decke marschiert eine Ameise auf ihn zu und Kurt schnippt sie weg, bevor sie auf Blaines sonnenwarme Haut krabbeln kann. Er sieht so zufrieden und glücklich aus und Kurt möchte nicht, dass er durch irgendetwas gestört wird. Außerdem ist dieser Anblick von Blaine, wie er nur wenige Zentimeter von Kurt entfernt ausgestreckt daliegt, einfach herrlich; für eine ganze Weile genießt er den Blick auf Blaines wohlgeformte, nackte Beine in Shorts und die Kraft in seinen Unterarmen, denn es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun.

Eigentlich wäre Kurt schläfrig genug, um sich glücklich an ihn zu schmiegen – die Stirn an Blaines Schulter, sein Knie über Blaines Beine gelegt – und eine Weile vor sich hin zu dämmern, aber selbst, wenn er es könnte, würde er darauf verzichten. Denn das hier – über den Jungen zu wachen, den er liebt, während sich die Welt um sie herum einfach weiterdreht – ist genau so gut. Er würde diese gemeinsame Zeit miteinander sowieso nicht verschlafen wollen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lässt Kurt den Blick über den Park schweifen. Er sieht, wie Sam und Puck lachend mit Sugar beim Eiscreme-Stand stehen, und Mike Rory zu Boden ringt wegen des Footballs, um den Blaine sich vorhin zusammen mit den Jungs bis zur Erschöpfung gebalgt hat, während Kurt und die Mädchen so klug gewesen waren, sich in den Schatten zurückzuziehen. Mercedes und Tina sind nirgends zu sehen, aber sie haben etwas von _'Eiskaffee'_ gesagt, bevor sie sich davon gemacht und Kurt mit seinem Buch und einem schlafenden Blaine zurück gelassen haben. Wahrscheinlich werden sie das klimatisierte Café so schnell nicht wieder verlassen wollen.

Kurt kann es ihnen nicht verdenken; es ist viel schwüler als es ihm oder seinen Haaren gut tut und obwohl die Nachmittagsschatten länger werden, ist es immer noch ziemlich heiß hier draußen. Aber er bringt es nicht fertig, sich zu bewegen oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er hat seine Sonnenbrille, eine Thermoskanne mit viel Eis, um sein Wasser kühl zu halten, er trägt angemessene, leichte Kleidung und hat ein gutes Buch und seinen fantastischen Freund bei sich. Er ist wunschlos glücklich. Es gibt nichts zu tun; da ist nichts, worum er sich Sorgen machen müsste. So muss Sommer sein.

"Mmmffwa?" murmelt Blaine in seine Arme und regt sich leicht.

"Pscht", sagt Kurt leise und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen durch Blaines feuchtes Haar. "Es gibt keinen Grund aufzuwachen."

Blaine blinzelt mit einem Auge zu ihm auf und lächelt. "Du bist hier", sagt er mit verschlafener Stimme. Er reibt den Kopf leicht gegen den Widerstand von Kurts Fingern.

"Und ich werde auch später noch hier sein."

"Mmmh", sagt Blaine und schließt sein Auge wieder.

"Na also", sagt Kurt und wenn er seine Hand noch eine Weile länger durch Blaines Haar streicheln lässt, bevor sie auf seiner warmen Schulter zur Ruhe kommt, als er sein Buch mit der anderen Hand wieder aufnimmt, nun...... so müsste eigentlich _jeder_ Tag sein.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
